1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a method for making easily detachable electrical connections whereby the force holding the male and female connectors together is supplied by a permanent magnet within one of the connectors.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a wide range of types of electrical connectors found in the marketplace. Each such connector has been optimized for a particular combination of desirable characteristics. Factors influencing the design of a particular electrical connector include the consideration of the electrical parameters for the circuit in which the connector will be used, the expected cost of the connector, the desired reliability of the connection, the sensitivity of the connector to the environment in which it will be used, the ease in which the connection may be made, the expected frequency of connection cycles, and the suitability of the connector to concurrently connect multiple independent electrical conductors.
It is the objective of the herein disclosed invention to provide a low cost, mechanically reliable, virtually indestructible electrical connector in which, via appropriate sizing of the connectors, a wide range of voltage and current flow may be appropriately passed through the connector. It is a further objective of the invention that it be suitable for use in an environment in which it will be disconnected and reconnected many times during its useful life. An additional objective is to provide an electrical connection for use in medical applications which require an electrical connection to be made to a patient which may be easily disconnected by the patient when he so desires. The further objective of this invention is to provide a means for the simultaneous electrical connection of numerous conductors enclosed within a common cable.